


食肉动物

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 非典型ABO设定下的双性人虎，柚子Ax棉花糖AO。A有发情期，O会因为A的信息素发情。私设*AO因为生理缺陷，信息素与Alpha信息素不兼容，但发情表现与O类似。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 3





	食肉动物

“请问元虎哥在吗？”  
“诶，柾国...nim？你怎么来这里了？”  
2018 GDA结束后，monsta x休息室的门忽然被推开，门缝里探出了一个圆不溜秋的脑袋，上面镶着俩圆不溜秋的兔子眼。  
“哥方便跟我来一下吗？”田柾国笑着问，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“喔，好，”李虎锡放下吃了一半的红参糖，转头对正在换衣服的队友说，“你们先上车吧，我等下就来。”  
“哥哥们先回宿舍吧，我等下送虎锡哥回宿舍。”田柾国明朗地对休息室里吆喝了一声，孙轩宇还没来得及阻拦，人已经被拽着手腕带走了。  
李虎锡被田柾国带着一路小跑，到了一个没有人的地下室转角。  
“虎锡哥...”田柾国把人逼到墙角，“刚刚在台上你也看到了...”  
“什...什么...”自己好歹也是半个alpha，不应该这么害怕才对，李虎锡还是咽了咽口水。  
“我们智旻尼，很欣赏哥的身材呢...”田柾国的眼睛被刘海遮住了大半，“所以哥...”  
“你你你你要干什么...”   
“健身的时候可以带上我吗？”  
“.......？”

“今天练得不错啊小国。”李虎锡把干净的新毛巾搭在田柾国汗湿的脖颈上。  
“得感谢哥肯带我飞。”田柾国打开储物柜翻了许久，“啊对了，哥，等会有空吗？可以去陪我买支抑制剂吗？”  
“嗯好，嗯？抑制剂？”李虎锡手上动作一顿。  
“啊，是我发情期要到了，哥如果不方便的话也没关系的，”田柾国的语气里有点疑似故意的失落，把脸埋到柜子里嘟囔着，“都是alpha又有什么嘛...”  
“啊，我有空啊，不是说了陪你去嘛。”只是买支抑制剂而已，对面7-11就有。  
“谢谢哥！” 小兔子变脸可快了，下一秒又笑出了大门牙。  
“切。”李虎锡忍不住伸手揉了揉田柾国的头发。

“全首尔的alpha难道都同一个发情期吗...”两个人连跑了三家便利店，抑制剂居然都卖完了。  
“哥，最近的药店在哪...”田柾国急得声音有点抖，“我好像...要发情了。”  
“离这儿走路半个小时，现在也打不到车，小国坚持一下，包给我，”李虎锡接过田柾国的背包，“哎你里面装了什么这么重，算了快点走。”  
李虎锡刻意加快脚步，他闻到了身边幽幽的柚子味儿。  
“哥，等下，我好像不行了...”李虎锡回头，发现身后的小兔子的耳朵已经憋成了猪肝色。  
“你去附近找个洗手间躲一躲，哥现在去给你买，马上回来，”李虎锡把包塞回田柾国怀里，朝药店的方向小跑起来，“别忘了给我发定位！”  
“知道了！谢谢哥！”  
田柾国的手指紧抠着背包肩带，寻找着路边可能会允许他借用洗手间的店家。  
李虎锡在结账的时候收到了田柾国的定位，还没等售货员给他小票，抓着抑制剂匆匆走了。  
循着定位，李虎锡找到了一家酒吧。  
与此同时，田柾国正把脸埋在背包上细细嗅着，发现李虎锡绝不是对外声称的beta。  
他在背包上闻到了棉花糖味，但他竟无法分辨这到底是alpha还是omega的信息素。  
“柾国，柾国你在哪间？”门外传来李虎锡焦急的声音。  
“哥，这里。”他把门开了一个小缝。  
直到李虎锡进去落了锁才发现，一个厕所隔间塞两个肌肉男好像真的有点挤。  
他们努力收敛着信息素。  
李虎锡的话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的：“胳膊，伸出来。”  
“哥，直接打腺体吧。”田柾国脱掉上衣背对李虎锡，他这才看见田柾国腺体处的皮肤竟全是针孔。  
“怎么回事？”李虎锡忍不住伸手摸了一下，白花花的背肌一阵紧绷。柚子味更浓了，紧接着空气里的棉花糖味也更加浓郁。  
“哥别问了，快点。”田柾国低头道。  
李虎锡没说话，针头扎进去后一口气把注射器推到底。  
柚子味渐渐淡了，隔间里只剩田柾国的喘息和逐渐包围两人的甜腻的蔗糖香。  
“哥，对不起，让你担心了，年末那几天刚好也是发情期，但是作息一直不规律所以才，才滥用的...”知道李虎锡一定很担心他，于是慢慢转身，却看见李虎锡低着头倚在门板上，把帽衫下摆刻意拽得很低，“哥你怎么了？”  
等等。这个味道有点不对。  
面前这个人是个alpha没错，再甜的信息素只要是alpha都会互相排斥，但他似乎也正被这个气味引导着，回到几分钟前才平息的发情期。  
太奇怪了。  
他一定知道了什么。李虎锡慌了，转身想要开门却膝盖一软，直接跪到了田柾国面前。  
这该死的omega本能。  
“哥，哥别慌，我现在送你回家。”田柾国伸手想去扶，却一个没站稳，下半身和李虎锡的脸贴了个结结实实，“虎锡哥对不...哥？”  
“柾国啊...可以帮帮哥吗...”李虎锡拽下了他的运动裤，隔着汗湿的内裤吻着已经勃起的性器。

从田柾国提到发情期开始他就想这么做了。  
兔子是食肉动物，他们深谙此道。

他还想要更多，于是又壮胆扯下了田柾国的内裤舔了上去。年轻alpha私处的汗味一瞬间灌满了李虎锡的鼻腔，激得他后穴一阵痉挛。  
“哥...”田柾国脑子里仅存的一丝理智还想着拒绝，但看到李虎锡发情时紧蹙的眉头和如痴如醉的舔舐，田柾国的手指已经不知不觉滑进了李虎锡的发间，扶着他的脑袋让他多用舌头光顾一下自己的龟头，“哥不是alpha吗，为什么...”  
大兔子的嘴唇和小兔子龟头上的口水拉出一道银丝，“说对了一半，还有一半，猜猜？”语毕又张嘴吞下了田柾国的性器。  
“哈...”李虎锡带着老茧的手抚摸过田柾国大腿与臀部的嫩肉，比起omega媚肉似的口腔，李虎锡的舌头更像只有力的触手，爽得他腰背紧绷脚趾蜷缩。原来被alpha口交是这种感觉。  
他很久没有自己弄了，加上前些日子因为工作滥用抑制剂，久违的快感让田柾国的大脑近乎空白了几秒，目光再次聚焦时才注意到李虎锡被自己射了满脸。粘稠的精液挂在他的脸上，头发上，还有几滴滴到了地上。  
“哥，对不起...”  
田柾国伸手擦去他脸上的白浊，李虎锡却顺势把他的手指含到嘴里：“小国...好吃...”  
田柾国现在只想把面前这位发骚的哥哥按在门板上狠狠操一顿，把精液灌进他的身体，最好还能标记了，即使撞号了也想，却不知道两个alpha到底该怎样做。李虎锡似乎看出了他的想法，勉强站起身，把帽衫外套掀到胸上，露出的不止是运动裤松垮的系带：“小国，要来看看哥的秘密吗？”  
田柾国吻住李虎锡与他唇舌纠缠，手也没闲着，隔着裤子在他硬了好久的性器上使劲儿揉了一把，又把人的一声闷哼用舌头堵回了嘴里。  
李虎锡的脸颊快要被田柾国的鼻息灼伤。他恍惚觉得，田柾国似乎不是他想象中的食肉的兔子，而是血统纯正的捕食者，一匹野兽。  
这种无意义的联想被田柾国一句“哥好湿啊”打断了，回过神时还是那双单纯的兔子眼，嘴里却说着让李虎锡羞得想遁地的话：“哥这么骚吗？真好。”  
还不及李虎锡反驳什么，田柾国就借着淫水把中指滑进了他的的后穴。  
这是Omega才有的穴，可他不想纠结于李虎锡到底是A是O，只知道此刻两人信息素的推拉让他头脑发胀。  
李虎锡的生殖腔位置很浅，用手指就能轻松够到。田柾国用手指模拟着性爱的抽插，指尖搔刮着肠壁内殷殷流水的小口，舒服得李虎锡忍不住哼哼：“小国，嗯...就是那儿...”  
“看来其他几位哥哥平时没有喂饱你啊...”又加了一根手指。  
“小国...不要手指...”李虎锡为了躲避手指的抠挖踮着脚尖，他快要被田柾国用手指玩到高潮，“小国...”  
“客人nim，你们还好吗？”门外突然传来叩叩叩的敲门声，吓得李虎锡立刻噤了声，田柾国倒好，变本加厉地拨弄着李虎锡生殖腔口，指尖近乎要钻进那个狭窄的缝。  
后背被狠狠挠了一道，田柾国低头咬了一口李虎锡的嘴唇：“不好意思，你们要营业了吗？”  
“是的。”门外的声音犹豫了一下，“二位如果可以，后门有通往二楼旅馆的楼梯，出门右转走到底就能看见楼梯间了。”  
“知道了，谢谢你，实在抱歉。”田柾国另一只手掐上了李虎锡粉嫩的乳头，穴里的手指明显被夹得更紧。  
人还没离开，李虎锡抱着田柾国的脖子，强忍着没出声，用眼神告诉对方自己快要高潮了。  
田柾国意会，手上忽然用力，把指尖顶进了生殖腔。  
李虎锡没忍住还是叫出了声。  
“那就不打扰二位了。”  
在洗手间门关上的一瞬间，李虎锡抽搐着泄了出来。  
被比自己小了四岁的弟弟兼同事用手指玩射了，他有点不想面对田柾国，但发情热还是没有彻底解决，他需要后穴被贯穿，后颈被咬破。可他羞于启齿，明明对方才是正处发情期的人，怎么轮到他来给自己解决发情热了。  
“柾国...对不起...”  
看着李虎锡手足无措地抱着自己的脖子，一副泫然欲泣的表情，田柾国拍了拍他的后背：“虎锡哥，咱们上楼好不好？今天都是我不好，哥哥不要自责了。”  
“真的可以吗...”李虎锡把脸埋进了他的颈窝。  
“嗯，走吧？”田柾国把吻落在他的耳廓上。

酒吧走廊到楼梯间都空无一人，但充斥着各种各样纷杂的信息素气味，闻得人面红耳赤。李虎锡还是坚持把外套系在腰上挡住黑色运动裤上显眼的精斑，田柾国看着他通红的耳尖，思考着是从哪个瞬间起自己开始觉得他的兔子哥哥那么可爱的。  
李虎锡哪敢告诉田柾国，在他办理入住手续时自己的穴已经痒得快要发疯。从前台到房间的路上他努力夹着屁股，可是淫水还是浸过内裤，顺着大腿流到了膝盖。

前脚刚踏入房门，田柾国就转身把李虎锡压到门上，疯狂地啃咬他的唇舌。  
铺天盖地的柚子味和棉花糖的香甜撞击在一起，信息素的排异在此刻更像是欲拒还迎。  
作为哥哥，他还是不想让田柾国觉得自己作为半个alpha还那么淫荡，但一边又无法逃脱omega的本能。他的腿环上了田柾国的腰，后者干脆直接捧着他的屁股把他抱了起来。  
直到怀里的人被吻到缺氧，田柾国才把他扔到床上，又欺身压了上去。  
李虎锡一瞬间以为自己要被生吞了。  
身上的衣服不知何时已经被扒了个精光，田柾国紧抓着李虎锡的脚踝把人往自己下身贴。李虎锡近乎下半身腾空，穴里的瘙痒让他只想让田柾国快点进入。  
信息素浓得两人头脑发胀，田柾国好不容易扶着下半身，李虎锡就一个挺腰，用湿粘的穴死死含住了他渴望已久的肉棒。两人都忍不住低吼一声，李虎锡被突然的进入激得全身紧绷，连着两块饱满的胸肉也一起发颤。田柾国太久没有开荤了，他遵循着本能往找到李虎锡的生殖腔，不由分说地顶了进去。  
像被打开了什么开关，李虎锡的乳头也跟着瘙痒起来，见田柾国两手不得空，他只好自己掐住肿胀的乳头止痒。光是掐住还不够，又把它们拉拉扯扯好几回，连雪白的乳肉一起被拽得变形，像个哺乳期omega一半即将喷出奶水。  
此刻田柾国正沉浸在眼下大好春色里，腰上不知不觉又使了劲儿，朝李虎锡的生殖腔最深处捅进去。李虎锡腿间流水的性器被顶得甩来甩去；两片肉欲的嘴唇也沾满了津液，发出模糊不清的音节。  
他翻着白眼胡言乱语着，田柾国刻意放慢速度想听他在说什么，那人却像受到了莫大的委屈似的眼泪汪汪道：“小国是不喜欢吗...”  
“不是的，我很喜欢哥，”田柾国说着亲了亲李虎锡的嘴角，“哥想让我做什么呢？”  
李虎锡抱着双腿抬了抬屁股，把交合处暴露在田柾国面前，嘴上没好意思说什么。  
“哥，我在呢。”田柾国下身还浅浅地抽动着，手抚摸上了李虎锡轮廓分明的腹肌。  
“呀...”李虎锡知道他在等他开口说些难以启齿的话，干脆用双腿缠上了田柾国的腰，一个翻身把人压在了身下。  
他骑在田柾国身上居高临下地看着他，“后面好痒...”  
李虎锡话音未落，田柾国就掐着他的大腿肉把人钳在身上，发疯了似的操起来。  
汗津津的肉体撞出干脆的声响，雪白的臀肉被顶得泛着肉浪。  
田柾国的视线根本无法从李虎锡的腹肌上移开，宽阔的肩膀和大开的双腿显得此刻扭动的腰像极了一条白蟒，正蠕动着吞噬他最后的清醒。  
他们天生契合，田柾国的每一次插入都能不偏不倚地碾过生殖腔口。  
在田柾国肌肉酸痛之际，李虎锡终于控制不住射出好几股，滴在了两人的腰腹间。  
田柾国用手指蘸着了一点抹在李虎锡的乳头上，而后坐起身含住了它。口腔里的奶腥味仿佛醍醐灌顶，他本能地吮吸起来。  
“嗯----”高潮后的乳头敏感异常，李虎锡的呻吟里拖着长长的鼻音，被田柾国突如其来的抽送顶碎。他抱着李虎锡一下下发狠似的操着，后者的腿盘不自主地上了他精壮的腰。  
后穴和生殖腔被肉刃折磨得抽搐，可怜兮兮地流着水，可对于田柾国来说却是极品的按摩。  
小兔子操红了眼，打桩机一般抽送于李虎锡的后穴。藕粉色的胸膛已经湿透，田柾国把脸埋进去，伸出舌头贪婪一舔，汗液甚至都是棉花糖的香甜的。  
“哥是不是又要到了？”田柾国察觉到了李虎锡生殖腔口又瑟缩着涌出一股淫水，收紧的穴道绞得田柾国也快要缴械。  
李虎锡换了姿势趴在床上，屁股翘得老高：“嗯...已经...不行了小国...”对标记与高潮的渴望几乎让他置身于悬崖边缘，只等田柾国在他后颈上咬下一口就能把他推进万劫不复的深渊。  
他被身下的进进出出折磨得快神志不清地哼唧着，性器前端又颤颤巍巍地吐出几股精液，可却怎样也无法高潮，“小国...标记我...”  
小兔子照做了。  
直到田柾国咬破李虎锡的后颈，成结，射精，再到他的猎物高潮到失禁，田柾国都死死把他的双手反剪在背后。  
李虎锡像只快被钉死的兔子般翻着白眼抽搐着蹬腿，尿液浸透了身下的床单。  
他昏倒在湿淋淋的狼藉之中，后穴还不由自主地挽留刚刚剖开他的凶器。


End file.
